The Other Winchester
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Kate Milligan isn't the only woman John had an affair with, and not the only woman he fathered a child with. Okay, Dean and Sam can deal with another sibling, but they have a little trouble dealing with who they find her with. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kate Milligan isn't the only woman John had an affair with, and not the only woman he fathered a child with. Okay, Dean and Sam can deal with another sibling, but they have a little trouble dealing with who they find her with. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jade Alexander.

**A/N: **Okay, so another sister-fic, but it's set a lot from Sam and Dean's point of view. Not only are they confronted with the shock of a new relative but also with the shock of another possible tragedy in their lives. The OC is part of a huge plan created by the Devil to leave Sam and Dean weak. She does have a purpose. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Winchester<strong>

**Chapter One **

What was a routine hunt in the midst of the Apocalypse became the beginning of yet another roller coaster ride for the Winchester brothers. Not only were they trying to hunt down the Devil, but they'd received some bad news from Bobby and were speeding through Sioux Falls, South Dakota to get to him.

"Another?" Dean asked.

"Yeah..." Sam replied, looking worriedly at Dean who was shaking with rage.

"Another?" Dean asked with anger, "How many more love-children are hanging around from our father?"

Sam could totally understand Dean being mad, but now wasn't the time.

Another kid from yet another of their dad's flings was a bit too much to handle, but Sam knew both brothers could deal with it eventually. It would be fine. They'd both be fine, and maybe this new kid could be a help...Or she would be if she wasn't laid up in bed at Bobby's with a nasty stab wound and a bullet wound in the arm. He knew that part of Dean was worrying, as it always did for family whether he'd never known about them or not. He was worrying about losing more family, about the girl, Jade, and her current condition which Bobby said wasn't looking too good. She'd refused the hospital because she didn't want her boyfriend to leave her. And Sam and Dean also didn't like the fact that Bobby wouldn't tell them her boyfriend's name. Apparently it wasn't so important.

"Dean, just...Just try and stay calm okay?" Sam began, "I know this is scary and worrying for you. It is for me too, but we need to keep calm and assess everything when we get there."

"I can't stand it that we've been lied to, that's all." Dean bit, "And someone who is our family is now laying there, possibly dying, and we weren't there to protect her. We're bad brothers."

"No, we aren't." Sam told him sternly, "We didn't know about her. We aren't bad brothers, okay, we couldn't have done anything, she was kept a secret from us."

"Bobby never thought to tell us?" Dean asked, leaving Sam aghast.

"Dean, he made a promise to Dad. You know that he and Dad didn't get on that well, but Bobby is still really loyal to him." The younger brother said, "Obviously Dad kept quiet about her to protect her."

"Did a really good job, didn't he." Dean spat, "She's a hunter, Sam. She's a hunter and she's hurt bad. That's some protection."

Sam decided that they'd never agree, not when they were both worried sick, so the last few minutes of their journey were spent in silence, and finally when they pulled up to the house, they grabbed their bags and the remaining first aid supplies before heading up the steps to Bobby's house. It didn't surprise them that Castiel was standing there, but it did surprise them that Gabriel was there. Both looked very morbid. Highly unusual for Gabriel. That worried them even more.

"How is she?" Sam asked straight away, watching Dean glare towards the study where Bobby was.

"Before you go up there...It's not pretty, I just thought I'd tell you..." Gabriel began, watching how desperate the boys were to get up the stairs.

"We've dealt with nasty things for years, I think we can take this." Dean said, "Come on, Sam."

"Dean!" Bobby called, being ignored as the boys darted up the stairs, "Will someone warn those idjits before they..."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean's voice came loud from upstairs and Gabriel and Castiel headed up after the brothers.

The boys looked horrified to find Crowley laying on the bed next to their half sister who they were seeing for the first time. She really was a Winchester. She had that look about her that just screamed Winchester. She had hair dark like her father's, full lips and a cute little nose. She couldn't have been more than twenty years old. Crowley, who was settled there stroking her hair, looked up and glared at the two before getting off the bed and heading towards the doorway.

"Oi, keep your voice down!" He snapped, "Out of this room, right now!"

He ushered the boys out and closed the door, glaring up at both of them. Yes, he may have been smaller than them but he could knock them about a fair bit if he wanted to. He was a demon after all.

"Right, first of all, Jade is so badly hurt I don't know how we're going to get her through, and you two idiots barging in when she's this ill isn't going to help matters in the slightest." He began, "Secondly, yes, you saw me being a bit tentative but she and I...We've been in contact for a few years. The amount of deals she tried to make to get her father back and then you is unbelievable. It didn't take her long to dig up some dirt on me, and what with me going renegade, we decided to stick together. Keep your enemies close."

"So...you're the boyfriend?" Sam asked, earning a nod from the demon.

"What can I say?" Crowley smirked, "I have good looks and charm. We got together over a glass of whiskey each and by a warm fire. Can't get much better than that."

"You're screwing our half sister?" Dean asked, "She's how old?"

Crowley sighed slightly and ducked his head. He mumbled something out and Dean didn't quite catch it, so he asked the demon to repeat it.

"Nineteen."

Dean went to grab him but Castiel and Sam restrained him. It would do no good to fight, not while the sister they never knew they had lay in a bad way in the room before them. And as they began to calm down, he sound of a soft voice caught their attention and Crowley pressed closer to the door before opening it and heading back in.

"I'm here..." He told her, "I'm right here, Jade."

Dean and Sam stepped inside, taking in the exhausted smile that the girl gave Crowley. The fact that they were meeting their sister for the first time when she could possibly be on her deathbed was something they couldn't brace themselves for. The demon grabbed the cloth that rested in a bowl of lukewarm water and rang it out, laying it across her forehead carefully. She grimaced and reached up to touch it, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Why?" She asked, indicating the cloth.

"For your fever, darling." He told her, "Your brothers are here."

"Okay..." She replied, looking towards the door where for the first time, she got a look at her half brothers.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Kate Milligan isn't the only woman John had an affair with, and not the only woman he fathered a child with. Okay, Dean and Sam can deal with another sibling, but they have a little trouble dealing with who they find her with. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jade Alexander.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the support with the last chapter. I'm glad to know you enjoyed it! I'm about to leave for my interview (23/11/11) and I have three other stories to work on today. My schedule appears to be working, however this is the first day of using it, so I will do my best to get the other chapters up today. These should be/include:

1. A Day in the Life

2. It Just Takes A Tumble

3. Inspired By You.

There is new information of my comic for my fic "The Paths We Tread" If you haven't read it, please do! It's a sister!fic going through every season of Supernatural with plenty of twists and turns, and also with some extras including one-shots and an AU.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Winchester<strong>

**Chapter Two **

After rather awkward introductions, Dean and Sam sat themselves close to Jade, trying to keep her mind off being ill. They asked about her childhood, her life and they found that her mother had been a hunter, very much like John. Jade had been brought into this life and there was no getting away from her destiny. And the whole time Crowley sat there and stroked her hair, held her hand, dabbed her head, whatever he could to soothe her. The Winchesters had never seen him so affectionate before, or looking so worried.

"You're very ill, darling, you know that, don't you?" He said softly, earning a nod from the teenager, "We're doing all we can for you, I promise."

"Am I gonna die?" She asked, tears filling her eyes, "I don't want to! I'm scared..."

When her demon didn't answer immediately she began to cry, thinking that she was going to die and that they weren't able to do anything to help her. Crowley rushed to calm her. There were things they could do to save her and he'd try every method he could. Something else had been put into that stab wound that was making her sick and they needed to know what.

"No, no, no...Shhh," He said softly, "Of course you're not going to die, Jade, it's alright."

The young girl closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks, which Crowley didn't hesitate to wipe away. He looked up at the brothers and nodded towards the door, the two heading out of the room while Castiel went into the room to replace Crowley. The demon watched the teenager, taking in her pale, trembling form while worry filled his system at the thought of her dying on them. Gabriel could only heal her to a certain extent and whatever was in that wound was making her worse and worse.

"We need to find out what's in that wound." He explained to the brothers as he closed the bedroom door, "There's something that Gabriel can't heal, and that's very worrying. We know that flyboy in there isn't any good for healing, but I can't do anything either. Whatever's doing this is beyond our control and we all have a strong suspicion that it's being caused by a certain _someone_..."

With that he pointed to the floor and Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Bobby?"

"No!" Crowley cried with exasperation, whacking him around the head, "_Lucifer_! We all suspect that."

"Oh..." Dean replied, earning a slight glare from Sam.

"If Lucifer's doing anything," Gabriel piped up from behind them, "There might not be anything we can do. So...perhaps you should go in there individually and spend some time with her."

And the Archangel was right. They needed to spend time with her should the worst happen, and for the first time, Dean and Sam saw in Crowley such fear that the demon looked like he'd collapse at any moment. Gabriel shot him a small look and grimaced in sympathy, looking to the boys and sighing softly.

"You guys need to have a word with Bobby." He said quietly, "And don't be mad at him. He did this for everyone else's sakes and it's really hitting him pretty hard, so..."

Dean and Sam both nodded simultaneously and headed down the stairs to find Bobby sat in his study vigorously reading through every book he could find. He looked exhausted and his eyes were bloodshot which the boys rarely saw, and on top of that, he was sniffling a lot. He'd probably been crying which surprised the brothers since they weren't used to seeing him looking this distraught.

Dean cautiously leaned forward and knocked on the door, watching the older hunter look up at him with sad eyes. He beckoned them in and they headed over to him cautiously, jumping as he dropped a pile of books on the desk. Watching the brothers eye the books he rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Get researchin'." He snapped, "Idjits."

"Bobby...?" Sam asked quietly, "How long has she been here?"

"Since about an hour before I called you guys...She wasn't in good shape when we got her here. She's nineteen. She's not been on enough hunts to be able to cope with any wounds like those she got, but whatever's in her system isn't normal. It's not a normal infection." He told them, sighing and rubbing his forehead, "It's been like the exorcist up there sometimes. Like this mornin', she had a fit. But it wasn't like an epileptic fit, it was just like she zoned out and she started talking about the Morning Star and about the Apocalypse...like about vessels and everything, and she knows nothing about you guys being the vessels of Michael and Lucifer."

Dean and Sam split the pile of books in half and headed off to research. They had no idea that things were this bad and both were determined to find out what it was. Castiel appeared in the living room and began to join in the research, looking over at the brothers with some sympathy in his eyes.

"If Gabriel can heal her to a certain point, she will be saved. We should be able to determine the problem." He replied, "She will only take so much healing before whatever is now harming her begins to fight back. Gabriel is fighting a battle here he doesn't know he can win. But he is trying his best."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean said softly after a short pause, "We know you're doing all you can. Thank you."

"You do not need to thank us, Dean." Castiel replied, "We're happy to help. Crowley's doing whatever he can but it's not helping as much as he wants it to and it's making him upset and frustrated."

"You're not kidding." Bobby huffed, looking at the brothers, "I've _never _seen that demon looking so sad. Or worried. He's almost a completely different person, yet he seems to be the perfect person for Jade."

"We're doing all we can, Bobby." Castiel reassured him, looking upstairs suddenly with slight worry, "Stay here."

The angel flitted away and within seconds, Sam and Dean were bounding up the stairs.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
